And By Friday
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [AkutsuxDan] His days all seem the same except for the ones spent with Dan Taichi.


Disclaimer: _Prince of Tennis_ and all affiliated materials are property of Konomi Takeshi and Shonen Jump.

And By Friday  
By: Nanaki BH

Monday, Akutsu didn't go to school. He hung around the local arcades and got drunk with some new guys he met there. By Monday night, they were passed out on the sidewalk and Akutsu had disappeared along with their wallets.

Tuesday, Akutsu wasn't in school again. Dan Taichi was worried and called Akutsu no kaa-chan. He wasn't at home the night before either. She sounded like she wanted to cry. Taichi said she didn't have to, desu, so she did. Tuesday night, Akutsu was gambling with the money he borrowed in somebody's basement. He didn't know them. He played anyway.

Wednesday morning, Akutsu woke up in the alley outside with a bloody face. His wallet was gone. The guys he was with were gone, too. Next time he would see them, he would be sure to mess them up and get his money back. He went home to get more money, eat, and clean himself up. That evening, he went to the park and watched the people there until nightfall. He didn't want to bother talking to his mom so he fell asleep on a bench.

Thursday morning, he woke up unharmed and he was surprised. It was early so he went back home and snuck in through the window to his bedroom. He changed for school and left his old clothes on the floor so his mother would know he had been back. He almost took his racket but left it there in the corner next to his bed to collect more dust.

The school wasn't open yet so he stood outside and smoked until the bell rang. He showed up to his first class late. That was to be expected. The kids in class weren't surprised and neither was the teacher. After class, he was handed a choice. He was either going to have to serve three different detentions or accept an in-school suspension. He thought that it was in his best interest to pick the three detentions.

He decided to have lunch on the roof. When he got there, Dan was already there, his lunch untouched in front of him. When he looked up and saw Akutsu, his eyes lit up in childish delight. "Akutsu-sempai," he breathed. It was obvious how relieved he was to see him back at school.

"Kids shouldn't eat on the roof," he told him. Dan just smiled and stayed where he was. Akutsu sat across from him and ate his lunch in silence. Dan was happy because he knew that Akutsu should have been somewhere else that period.

After school, Akutsu served one of his detentions. He didn't complain. The other kids who were there, he knew, weren't there for any spectacular reasons. If you're going to be in detention, you might as well be there for something cool. Skipping school for days to go gambling was nothing to him but those other kids were there for stupid things like dress code violations and misconduct.

For the thirty minutes of his detention, he wrote some lyrics. When he left, he stuck his gum under the desk.

As soon as he got outside, shouldering his book bag, he lit up a cigarette. Dan was sitting on the sidewalk but Akutsu passed him. Dan caught up to him and grabbed his hand. Akutsu looked down at him and sighed. Dan just gripped his hand tighter.

"Me and your mom were worried about you, desu."

He tore his hand away from his hold. "Fuck. You aren't my mom. Don't get so hung up like she does."

"Does that mean you care about me, desu? Honto ni, desu?"

"Why the fuck would I care about you? Little shit." The stub of a cigarette that hung loosely between his lips was spat out into the street. A little less than forcefully, he pushed Dan into a fence and kept walking.

Dan got a hold of himself and caught up with him. Akutsu almost felt bad, watching him push the green headband up from his eyes. How could he still manage to smile so bright when he treated him so badly? "It's okay, desu," he said, his voice a little shaky. "I'll come over to your place."

"Who said you can do that?"

"Akutsu's kaa-san, desu. She's going to be gone tonight, desu, so I can come over and we can have ramen."

"Whatever."

They had ramen. Dan did his homework first. Afterwards, Akutsu let him watch the T.V. shows he always watched on Thursdays. They weren't that bad. Some were kind of funny. During commercial breaks, Akutsu would distract him with kisses, lightly running his hands up and down Dan's stomach under his shirt.

Dan's favorite show was on at ten but by then, he already had the bottom of his shirt between his teeth, moaning as Akutsu sucked his nipples. Their clothes were gone in a matter of seconds and Akutsu was leaning over Taichi with his elbows on the couch. He slid his palms against his shoulder blades and took things from there, kissing, sucking, and biting at the sensitive skin of his collarbone.

Dan earned his first hickey. Two of them. Three.

Akutsu got up for a couple seconds to get a condom and some lube, leaving Dan whimpering on the couch with tears at the corners of his eyes. He returned to find Dan already impatiently touching himself, Akutsu's name a gasp upon his lips. He stood around and watched him for a second until Dan noticed. He tried to explain. Akutsu didn't care. He pushed him down into the cushions, claiming his mouth again. One slick finger slid into his tight entrance. Then another. By then, he was begging.

"Sick fuck," Akutsu muttered.

He didn't understand how Dan could look so much like a virgin every time.

Usually, it took a few tries to enter him. That night, it was easier. Dan didn't expect it to be so easy so he yelped. Pain was just an aphrodisiac.

Pulling hair, biting, dragging nails across pink skin. The two fought for dominance but it was hardly a fair fight. Akutsu always won. He had the feeling Dan put up the fight just so he could lose anyway. Sick little fuck.

Dan came shouting Akutsu's name, his nails dragging deep into his shoulders. Akutsu growled and came soon after. They laid there for a while, Dan then lying on his broad chest, Akutsu's warm fingers working their way through the soft hair at the back of his neck. He fell asleep and Akutsu took him back to his room where he fell asleep with him on top of the sheets.

Friday morning, Akutsu's mom came home. Upon entering, she assessed the mess she was met with. She found the two in Akutsu's bedroom and smiled at the way her son clung to Taichi.

She found their clothes in the living room, folded them, and left.

Author's Notes: They're going to be so embarrassed when they realize that his mom knew what they were doing... Sorry, I'm lame. I enjoyed that. XD I enjoyed writing it _and_ reading it for some reason. I usually don't like things after I proof them but this one… there was something different about it. I liked it. It was a little bit of a departure from my normal style. Hopefully you enjoyed it, too. Feedback's always appreciated!


End file.
